wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (album)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the sixth Wiggles album. It was released in 1996 and it won the 1996 ARIA Music Award for the Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was a released on August 12, 1996. You can find information on the cassette release of this album here. This album was re-issued in 2006 as a It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Tracklist 1.We Like To Say Hello 1.54 • 2.Henry's Underwater Big Band 2.27 • 3. Statue - 0.06 • 4.Everybody Is Clever 1.59 5. Swim, Swim, Swim 0.06 • Having Fun At The Beach 1:42 • 7. Food Wish 0.14 • 8. Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) 1.17 • 9. Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar 1.40 • 10. Guess What? 1:41• 11.Wake Up Jeff! 1.22 • 12. A Frog Went A Walking 1.25 • 13. Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) 1.49 • 14. Take A Trip Out On The Sea 1.05 • 15. Romp Bomp A Stomp 1.24 • 16.Whales 0.06 • Baby Baluga 2.23 • 18. Chu-Lu-Lu 0.51 • 19. Name Game 1.01 • 20. I Can Do So Many Things 1.31 • Wave To Wags 1.38 • 22. House On The Hillside 1.12 • 23. Havenu Shalom Alechem 1:08 • 24. Quacking Sounds 0.07 • 25. Five Little Ducks 1.56 • 26. Windmills 0.58 • 27. Pipers Waltz 1.26 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Management: John Spence and Associates Pty Ltd * Photography: Gary Johnston Design: Deborah Party Graphics * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up vocals: The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Brilliant guitar: Terry Murray * Garage band guitar: Anthony Field and Murray Cook * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet, Flugelhorn and Piccolo trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Accordion, piano, kazeeo organ, snoring: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field Release Dates * Australia: April 4, 1996 * America (original): December 12, 2000 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Trivia *This album marks a transition between the early years and the current years. For example, this is the first album to feature heavy usage of real brass and string instruments. *In 2006, The Wiggles re-released the album under the title It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (accompanying the video remake of the same name) with some songs removed, and others added. * The illustrations inside the booklet were designed by Deborah Parry Graphics. * Henry's Underwater Big Band, Wake Up Jeff!, Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?), and Five Little Ducks were previously sung in the Big Red Car Tour. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field aren't credited for the vocals on this album but Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field we're credited for Back-up vocals to provided backing vocals and both the voices for Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword and while Murray Cook provided backing vocals. * Drummer Tony Henry uses other drums besides the kit such as a the tambourine on the songs for Chu-Lu-Lu, Havenu Shalom Alechem, Five Little Ducks, and the Windmills. * In the US release, Havenu Shalom Alechem is credited as "Havenu Shalom Alechem (Hebrew Song of Peace)". * The 1996 version of Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) was reused in Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles. * The US version of the album booklet adds transcripts for the spoken tracks. * This is the first album to have songs that wouldn't be re-recorded for it's remake. * Raffi's song Baby Beluga is spelled as "Baby Baluga". * Musicians Dominic Lindsay, Maria Schattovits, Angela Lindsay, and Margaret Lindsay debut on this album. Gallery File:WakeUpJeff!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back cover File:WakeUpJeff!CD.png|Disc WakeUpJeff!AlbumPoster.JPG|Album Poster. WakeUpJeff!-USAAlbumCover.jpg|USA Cover 2000-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-CD-14-Songs-_57.jpg|Back cover FA7AE0D6-0472-45FD-A2B5-1ED29A16BD94.png|Disc MI0001382301.jpg|2003 Back cover 223C668D-C0E8-4089-946E-2723EBFA6470.jpeg|Disc WakeUpJeff!UnreleasedUSACDCover.png|Original Unreleased US Cover WakeUpJeff!Cassette.jpg|US Cassette Cover TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" at the 1998 album awards. WakeUpJeff!-ABCCommercial.png|ABC commercial Album Booklet See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums Category:Series 1 Albums